


A Second Date

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prague, Tokyo (City), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Malec travelling for their second date.





	

Alec stumbled a little as they landed in Prague. He was still a little shaky from the portaling. 

Magnus wrapped his arm around him to steady him.

It was a beautiful cool clear night.

Magnus hadn't told him where they were going just that he wanted to take him to a few special places. 

“I came to Prague for the first time decades ago. There was once a vibrant community of warlocks here. There's still a few here or there. Ragnor and I made frequent trips here as well. It's a beautiful city.”

Alec was amazed at the beauty of this city. 

He knew Magnus and Ragnor were close and he was touched he could share this with him. 

He followed Magnus down several streets till they arrived at a small cafe.

“This place has the best kremroles!” Magnus exclaimed.

Magnus took his hand as they walked in and sat down. 

“Thought we could have a little something sweet before dinner in Tokyo.”

“We're going to Tokyo?” he asked in disbelief.

“There's this sushi place there that is amazing.” Magnus replied nonchalantly.

Magnus ordered them some espresso and a kremrole.

He had to admit this pastry was delicious. 

They sat there and shared it while commenting on the other patrons and discussing what or who they might be. 

They walked together hand in hand afterwords along the Vltava before finding a place to portal from.


End file.
